Torn
by InkyPawz07
Summary: Finn had always had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, until he met the Flame Princess. But now that Flame Princess has moved on with another man, Finn gains another crush... more complicated than any others of his past, not to mention the sacrifices he must make just to get her. Cover image created by me C:
1. Chapter 1

**Finn? Hey dude, wake up. Finn? **

Finn awoke to a repetitive, needless to say annoying poking to his face. Exhaustedly opening his eyes, he found his brother Jake sitting on him, still prodding at him. He leisurely sat up,

"Dude... I'm awake."

Jumping up from the bed, Jake excitedly replied,

"Bacon pancakes for breakfast, man!"

Finn blew an uninterested rasperry and threw the covers off. He looked apologetically at his brother.

"I'm, uh... not too hungry this morning. Thanks but, you can have them."

His comment made Jake sigh. Without another word, he silently made his way downstairs, leaving Finn sitting on the edge of his bed, chin resting on his fist. After a few minutes of boring silence, Finn leapt up from the bed and slipped on his light blue t-shirt and shorts. Blowing a thick curl of blonde hair from his face, he pulled his white hat down over his face, and slid down the ladder. He slugged into the kitchen, while Jake emotionlessly munched on his breakfast. A sweet, fresh aroma of newly made pancakes filled the entire kitchen.

"Those do smell pretty good. But I'm just not hungry this morning."

Finn commented.

With a mouthful of pancake, Jake replied nearly illegibly,

"Yeah, well don't even think about adventuring on an empty stomach. Makes you jacked up."

Finn scoffed at his order and rolled his eyes comically.

"Okay, **mom**. I'm 16 dude, I can take care of myself."

Jake stuffed more pancake into his mouth hungrily,

"Okay man, but don't say I didn't warn you! Why you in such a hurry to get out of here?"

Finn's face crawled with embarassment. He turned away,

"I'm not in a hurry! All I said was I wasn't hungry."

With a shrug from his brother, Finn slung his pack over his arm and grasped the doorknob, hauling it open and sprinting out like there was no tomorrow. He gave the usual odd look at the awkward two-headed duck that never left their yard, and continued toward his goal.

He knew what he had in mind, he would go hang out with the Vampire Queen. She always had something interesting to say or occupy him with. She was so _different_ from all the women of Ooo, she was free spirited and somewhat sensitive, which attracted Finn. There were many things Marceline was that the Princesses weren't. And she certianly knew how to give anyone a thrill. Forcing every thought out of his mind except the things he would say to her, he stepped up to her door and shyly knocked. He listened a moment, hearing no movement within the house. Lowering a brow, Finn knocked again, slightly louder and more impatient, but oblivious to the fact he was being conceitively watched. The sight of Finn's impatience amused Marceline. She silently floated down from her hiding place in a crevice in the cave wall, and snuck up behind him, trying her hardest to hold back from laughing. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, making him scream. She grabbed his forearm and gave him a fanged smile,

"The classic Finn scream. You can't miss it."

He turned to face her, making a blush creep along his face while he enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him for a few more seconds.

"Oh, there you are." he replied simply, in a deeper voice than normal.

Still smiling, she let go of his arm and ushered Finn inside.

"Here I am."

"Eheh...heheheh..."

Finn dumbly giggled at her comment.

Smiling coolly, Marceline sat on her nearly-used couch and gestured for Finn to sit next to her. Breaking out of his trance, he did as he was told and plopped down next to her, only to sit back up with a pained grunt.

"What did you do to this couch!?" asked Finn, pulling his butt inward a bit.

"Haven't sat on it in ages. You knew that, genius. What's up with you today, doofus? You got amnesia?" Marceline asked sarcastically.

He hesitantly sat back on the couch, pausing for a moment and thinking of what to say. He eventually replied simply,

"At this point, I don't know."

Marceline cackled at his comment and slipped off his hat, tousling his messy blonde hair.

"I think all that adventuring is getting to your head. Speaking of your head, when was the last time you brushed all that shiny hair of yours?"

Finn tried to snag back his hat, trying to think of a smart reply. At this moment, he was going for more smart**ass **than intelligent.

"At least **_my_** hair is _shiny._"

She chucked his hat in his face from his smug remark, and walked off into the kitchen, chuckling to herself.

**Smoooooth, Finn... **He thought to himself as he pulled back on his hat. A few thoughtful moments later, she returned with a few strawberries in hand. Finn's spirits returned as she sat down rather closely next to him, making him squirm. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she drank the color from the strawberrys, looking blankly at the wall. She abruply leaned against him, catching Finn by surprise. She flirtatiously moved the strawberry up to his mouth, the leftover color dripping. Finn bit into it, nearly unconciously, his eyes widened with surprise.

**No doubt about it, she likes me... **He thought to himself proudly, and enjoyed the last few hours he had with the Vampire Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn, we really need to talk. I'm sorry, but it's just not working. We can't be together, it doesn't fit. We can't even show affection without you getting burned alive. It's just going to get harder on both of us if I stay. I care about you, Finn. Especially your safety. So I'm sorry Finn, but... This is goodbye.**

Finn sat up abruptly, the bed covers flying off. He looked around the room for a second, and huffed, putting his head between his knees.

_Why do I still dream about her? I thought I'd moved on._

The vision of Flame Princess was still very much alive in his thoughts. He always thought he could make it work, he was a hero, he could do anything. Not this time. Her simple words were more complicatedly hurtful, in an odd way. Did he still have hidden, undiscovered or fought feelings for her? He lifted his head back up, only to stare desperately at the ceiling.

_"Perhaps..."_

Finn jumped up from his bed and whipped around to find a green eyed snail sluggishly waving. He seemed nearly possessed,

"What the flop?... You can hear my thoughts?"

The snail whipped out the Enchiridion with a wry smile, ignoring his question, or avoiding it at all costs. Finn stuttered,

"T-that's my Enchiridion! O-or... the bears, but... **Hey! **What did you do to him?!"

The snail's smirk intensified, and with that Finn picked up his sword from the floor and sliced the snail in half with one blow. A strange, dark mist emitted from the snail's body, making Finn realize what he was dealing with.

"The Lich... He's possessing other peep's bods! Oh grod..."

"Uh, Finn? **What!?**"

Finn whipped around once again to find his brother in the doorway.

"Why am I the one being crept up on lately?"

He mumbled, quietly enough so Jake couldn't hear. Jake lowered a brow,

"Hey man, you got home late last night, where were you!?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to admit he was at Marceline's, but yet, how could it matter? He was only helping her record her newest songs, it's not like there was any romantic tension between them. Finn hesitated at that statement.

_Wait... Kind of... If swapping food counts...?_

He thought to himself, more along the lines of a question. He almost refused to answer, when he thought up a good lie.

"Oh my glob Jake, it was awesome."

He paused, waiting for an answer.

"Well lay it on me, brother!"

Jake replied excitedly.

"Well, I was fighting more of those Crystal Guardians, and they held me captive. I broke out during the night."

_Stupid._ Finn thought and laughed, punching his own forehead.

"Ha,_** oookay**_. Sound's like you had quite the adventure dude."

"Haha, yeah I did, but right now I uh," he began, hauling on his shorts,

"I have to go somewhere right now, you should go hang out with Lady."

Jake brightened at this idea.

"Kay dude, good idea! Have fun, don't get captured without me!"

Finn nodded and skidded down the ladder without a word, hurrying to get out the door, bumping into a rushing Jake as well.

* * *

"Don't try anything stupid, It'll just get you burned again."

Marceline growled, attempting to break free of the cuffs she was chained to. She looked up at the trapdoor above her, blocking the sunlight. If they pulled the chain it was connected to, she burned. That was her only fear. She wasn't scared of them, she could take them all, but sun; sunlight meant she burned, and if she burned, she died. She knew she could morph to a bat and fly out of the cuffs, but by the fact that she was consistently watched, she would never make it out alive. The animal guards around her carried swords, daggers and other dangerous weapons fatal to mortals. Those she did not fear.

"What do you want with **me?** What do I have to do with this?"

The bear that appeared to be in charge smirked wickedly.

"You are close to the boy."

"Boy?"

Marceline paused after her comment, deep in thought. She suddenly knew who they meant. Finn.

"What do you want with Finn!?"

"The boy is a threat to us all. He must be executed at once. You can lead us to him."

"A **threat? **Finn saves innocent lives! How is that a threat!?"

Marceline, trying to save Finn? It felt strange to her being on someone elses side other than her own. Why was she doing this? The wonderment and exhaustion nearly gave her a headache.

"Precisley."

The bear agreed. Marceline lowered a brow in both confusion and disgust.

"So, what exactly are you agreeing with?"

She barked. Without another word, the bear chuckled and suspensefully walked off, leaving the visciously growling wolves in the cell at her side. Unexpectedly, one of them ferociously pounced onto her back.

"Where is he!?"

"What do you know!?"

They spoke all at word in their husky voices drove her insane.

"**What are you talking about**!?"

Snarled Marceline. The wolves glanced at one another and started back up,

"You know what we're talking about!"

"Where's the master!?"

The wolves immediatley silenced as a bang came from the cell door.

"**SHUT UP!"**

The voice howled from outside. Groveling on their bellies, the wolves whimpered through clenched teeth and wrinkled muzzles. Thier looks of pure hatred and furtive secretism would make anyone suspicious.

"So you know something they don't?"

Marceline questioned. As the guard fumbled away, the wolves lept back up.

"Shut up, prisoner!"

"That is classified!"

"It's for us to know."

Marceline curiously puzzled at the mention of their 'leader', and singled out people she knew who would held a grudge with Finn or wanted rid of him. _Too many of those to single out..._She thought to herself, nearly snickering. She tried thinking up a plan to rid of the wolves and slip past the guards by nightfall. How stupid of them! Sunlight was her ONLY weakness, and by nightfall, what would happen to the sun? It would set, meaning she could escape nearly effortlessly. All she needed to do, was wait.


End file.
